The Worries of an Angel
The Worries of an Angel is the second episode of Season 2 written by Sol and episode number 202 between both series Charmed and Destined. SummaryCategory:Categories 'LOVE, SECRETS, AND WORRIES - 'Pandora's job is in her reach, but she has to prove herself worthy of it, but things go wrong when evil finds out. Elsewhere, when Prue and Bianca meet things don't go as planned when bad vibes fly. Prue turns to Wyatt for help on depicting a warning, and Wyatt asks Melinda to investigate the source. Also, Tamora and Michael are growing closer, but Junior's brotherly instincts tell him that something isn't right...Things are looking up for Chris and Bianca, especially when Chris and Wyatt reveal some great news. The Script To read the script for this episode, please go here: here Characters Main Characters Recurring Guests Magical Notes Book of Shadows Spells To Vanquish Nestor Possessor Demon, evil being, you´re one of many, you won´t succeed. Possessor Demon, Give up this thing, You´re one of many, A shame for your breed. Beings Nestor, the Possessor Demon Nestor is a demon who was banned from the Underworld. The Phoenix Witches offered him the chance to walk free in the Underworld again if he helps them. To separate him from the person he´s possessing, a potion is needed. Powers *Shimering (Siobhan, Darla, Bianca) *Conjuration (Siobhan) *Possession (Nestor) *OrbingG (Wyatt) *Telekinetic Black Smoking (Unknown) Music *We R Who We R - Kesha (Album: Cannibal) Trivia *Angela Walters is introduced for the first time in this episode. She is a hybrid Whitelighter-Witch friend of the Halliwells/Mitchells. She says to Pandora that she´s interested in a whitelighter guy; *It´s revealed that Pandora´s old boss, Dora, moved to London with her husband; *William Landon is introduced for the first time in this episode; *Wyatt mentions that her was promoted to Editor Chief of Bay Mirror´s Magazine: Mirror´s Magazine. Chris was promoted to Photography Supervisor; *Prue starts being suspicious of Bianca in this episode. She introduces herself to her; *Bianca drinks the potion that would keep Prue from having visions of her. Apparently, the effect doesn´t last longer once Prue finds out who Bianca is when she has a vision quest that takes her and Junior to the other reality where Wyatt is evil and where Chris came from to save his brother; *Siobhan mentions that the plan is to get close to all the Halliwells through Chris. The SHE wants the Destined Ones tested; *Prue searches in books and the Internet hoping to find out about the thing that Cole warned her. The books she was reading are: :*''Evil Beings Out There'' :*''Myths and Legends'' :*''Powers That Be'' :*''Demons you don´t know''; *At first, Prue doesn´t want to tell Wyatt who gave her the warning, but she ends doing it; *It is revealed that Tamora and Michael are getting closer. It´s not official, but she suggestes they are more than just friends. Junior meets them in a night club and believes that they´re more than friends, even when the say otherwise. Pandora gets to know cause Junior tells her; *It´s seen for the first time the area of Mirror´s Magazine; *It´s is revealed that Pandora was working in a part-time basis because of college. She mentions that she´s graduating soon; *Nestor, the demon hired by Bianca, is asked to mess with Pandora´s social case; *With the new threat, Prue and Wyatt think that it is too soon to get married. While that, the whole family wants to know the wedding date. At the end of the episode, Prue and Wyatt agree that the date will be booked once the find and vanquish the threat that is approaching; *Lucy Cox finds a job in Café Le Blue, known from Charmed; *Bianca seems not pleased about the job that was assigned to her: getting close to the Destined Ones; *Someone they don´t know, sends the book that contains information about the Possessor Demon. Even when they don´t know where it comes from, Pandora, Tamora and Angela use it in their favor; *The book was probably sent by the SHE that´s commanding the Phoenix Witches; *Eric is mentioned on this episode by Pandora. She says that he treated Lucy, although his specialty is another; *Both Ben and Pandora keep their jobs; *When the family asks Prue who delivered her the information about the treatening, Wyatt lies and says that Prue doesn´t know. Category:DESTINED Category:Season 2 Category:Seasons